


Disciple

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Non Consensual, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei has a secret locked away in her bedroom, tied tight with silk and silenced with the blade of a knife.</p>
<p>Also: knife, replica, concubine, retelling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciple

“I assure you,” the Queen purrs, “it shall not be so simple for you to attempt to escape me again.”

She smiles and turns away from the girl on the bed. Her head aches from a long day of having her hair bound and plaited, so she reaches up to undo the pins that hold it in place. Normally, she would have one of the servants do this, but it is not a good idea for her to have anyone… untrustworthy in her bedroom, at the moment. She even turned Jaime away this morning. 

This secret is best kept to one holder. 

Her hair falls, brushing across her back with a sigh. Cersei runs her hands through it. Much better. She glances in the mirror, over her shoulder. The girl is glaring at her. 

She stands violently, sending her stool skidding backwards across the floor, and flashes her gaze to the door to check – yes, it is locked. And the key rests upon the table in her antechamber, plainly visible from the bed, but much too far away to be of any use. 

The girl on the bed struggles to move, get away from Cersei, but her hands are bound to the bedpost with a silken tie that has been wet and allowed to shrink, and another such tie has been stuffed into her mouth. She is left with only her glare, poisonous thing that it is.

Her cheeks are flushed and swollen, and her red hair is wild around her head. She looks positively _hideous_.

Cersei reaches out and touches the girl’s cheek. She flinches away, obviously expecting a slap, then bares her teeth as best she can around the fabric. 

Cersei’s smile is sickly sweet. “You shall learn, girl, what is expected of you.” She turns and walks to the antechamber, retrieves a long knife from the table there, and heads back. The girl’s eye widen when she sees it and she wrenches at her wrists. 

“If I wanted to kill you,” Cersei sneers, “I would have done so long since.” She reaches out to grasp the girl’s thin neck and squeezes tight. 

The girl gasps for breath through her nose, brow furrowing and eyes widening. Her skin turns dark red, then something close to purple. Cersei lets her go and she sways. She slashes at the silk around the girl’s wrists and shoves her back to fall, limp and wheezing, upon the bed. Cersei lifts her skirts and climbs up after her, sits upon her thighs.

The girl pushes at her, weakly. Cersei leans forward and presses the knife against the girl’s collarbone, pressing just hard enough to nick. The girl flinches and falls back onto the pillows. Her red hair, spread beneath her, looks like blood. 

“Now,” Cersei whispers. “I will tell you a secret that I fought hard to learn.”

The girl’s gaze focuses on her. 

“You will never win.” The words are spat out. “You are weak. Your emotions will destroy you, and you will die unremembered and unlamented. You must fight in order to change your fate. Do you understand?”

Hearing the question, the girl’s eyes fly wide. She nods her head hesitantly, obviously wanting to give the correct answer, but with no clue as to what it is. Cersei sighs. 

“I can see that you don’t. So let me show you.”

She shifts the knife down and presses it against the nightdress between the girl’s breasts. She yanks at the bottom of it, pulling it up and over the girl’s thighs. The girl tries to kick out, to _hurt_ her, but all Cersei has to do is press the knife closer to her delicate skin, and she subsides. 

Cersei reaches down and forces her hand between the girl’s leg, rubbing her fingers over her clit and then pushing them up and into her. The girl’s cries are muffled. Cersei snarls at her. 

“Well?” she prompts. “ _Fight it._ ”

The girl’s hands fist in the blankets and she arches her back, bucking to force Cersei off. Cersei flexes her fingers, feels the girl beginning to grow wet despite her panic. She presses the knife down and feels the fabric beneath it shred. She pushes her fingers deeper, then begins to work another finger into her. 

The girl bears down, clenching around Cersei, and then brings herself up, shoving the knife away despite Cersei pushing it forward. It slices through her dress and across her belly and she twists. The gag slips from her mouth and her desperate, animalistic cry bursts free. She rips the knife from Cersei’s hand and shoves her back, forcing her shoulders off the edge of the bed. Cersei’s hair hangs below her. 

There she freezes, panting, with the Queen’s knife held over the Queen’s throat. 

Cersei laughs, her hand still knuckle deep in the girl’s cunt. She rubs the pad of her index finger of the girl’s clit, and feels her hips rock, just slightly, into the sensation. 

“Very _good_ , Sansa,” she says, and reaches up to knot her fingers into the girl’s hair. 

She yanks her down, off-balance, until the knife presses tight against the skin of her throat and her lips press against Sansa’s. She works her fingers again and Sansa gasps, opening her mouth into the kiss. Cersei licks into her mouth until she is panting for breath, then draws back. 

Sansa’s blood drips, hot and heavy, from her stomach onto Cersei’s.

Her lips curve into a smile. “I can see you’re ready to learn.,” she says.

With the next stroke of her fingers, Sansa shudders and her grip loosens on the knife. Cersei snatches it and tosses it clattering across the room.

She grabs Sansa and kisses her, pulling her down and tight against her, the only thing between them the slickness of blood.


End file.
